1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cigaret gas lighter, and more particularly to an electronic cigaret gas lighter having a movable electrode. (The gas lighter of this type will be referred to as "a movable electrode type electronic gas lighter" hereinbelow.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ignition device having an electricity generating device such as a piezoelectric device is widely used in a high class lighter having a metal body, but is not used so widely in a disposable lighter having a plastic body. This is mainly due to the manufacturing cost, and therefore if the manufacturing cost is sufficiently lowered, a plastic lighter having a piezoelectric ignition device can be realized.
From the viewpoint of the manufacturing cost, it is preferred that the components can be manufactured at a low cost, and be of such a structure as to easily permit automated assembly thereof.
This applicant has proposed an inexpensive electronic gas lighter comprising a casing in which a fuel tank and an electricity generating device receiving portion are integrally formed, and an electrode movable type electricity generating device received in the receiving portion, the outlet of fuel from the fuel tank (nozzle) being positioned on the fuel tank. The electricity generating means has a structure which permits easy assembly thereof. The electronic gas lighter is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, reference numerals 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 respectively indicate a casing, a fuel tank, an electricity generating device receiving portion, a nozzle and an electricity generating device. An actuating cap 6 is mounted on the top of the electricity generating device 5. Depression of the actuating cap 6 impacts on a piezoelectric element (not shown) in the electricity generating device 5 and a high voltage is generated between an outwardly projecting lead member 9 connected to one pole of the piezoelectric element and the nozzle 4 electrically connected to the other pole of the piezoelectric element, whereby discharge occurs between the lead member 9 and the nozzle 4 to ignite fuel discharged through the nozzle 4 in response to the depression of the actuating cap 6.
However, this lighter has encountered a problem that the fuel is apt to miss being ignited when the actuating cap 6 is quickly depressed. This is because when the actuating cap 6 is depressed quickly and the movable part of the electricity generating device 5 moves downward at a relatively high speed, air around the nozzle and the flow of fuel are disturbed and the air/fuel ratio required to effectively ignite the fuel cannot be obtained. Generally, the time required to depress the electricity generating device 5 is about 150 msec at most, but it is reduced as short as 50 msec when the actuating cap 6 is quickly depressed.